


A Change of Activities

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Post War Healing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai is bored and sees a box of nail polish in Kakashi's closet, thinking that it could be a fun activity. Kakashi doesn't care, as long as Gai is happy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	A Change of Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Kakashi getting his nails painted plus Blind Kakashi bc I got bad news about my deteriorating eyesight. It was supposed to be like only a short thing (under 200 words) but you know how it goes.

Kakashi's favorite part of the day was laying down on the couch with his head in Gai's lap. Sometimes Gai turns on the TV and they watch - Kakashi just listens, his eyes have been getting worse. Sometimes Gai reads a book, out loud or in silence. Kakashi doesn't really care as long as Gai is next to him. He likes to feel the warmth of Gai's skin on his neck or hearing Gai breathing. It's a gentle reminder that they survived the war and are together.

Today Gai was in a weird mood. He wouldn't stop moving or huffing about something.

"What's wrong Gai?" Kakashi sat up and looked in Gai's direction. He's a green blob now.

"I want to do something. I don't know. I've read every book in our house and I've done so much gardening I feel like I'm turning into dirt." Gai huffed again, he's always been the one to make them do activities. Kakashi would rather sleep next to Gai.

"I think the closet in our bedroom has some stuff in it, like paints and weights." Kakashi doesn't remember how many boxes of extra stuff he shoved in the back of the small closet.

Gai got off the couch and padded to the bedroom. Kakashi can hear the man cautiously open the door and turn the light on. A few minutes of jumbling and clanking, Kakashi heard Gai gasp.

"Kakashi! I found something we can do!" Gai practically ran out of the bedroom and plopped back down on the couch. Kakashi heard glass clanking around. The blob Gai was holding was colorful, some colors blending into others.

"What's in the box?" Kakashi felt the edge of the box and then inside.

"Nail polish!" Gai moved Kakashi's hand and placed a glass bottle in his waiting palm.

"Gai I'm going blind, I'll end up missing your nail completely."

"I wanted to do yours. Tenten did Neji's the other day and now he has beautiful purple nails." Gai sounded so excited, Kakashi couldn't say no.

"Okay, you can paint my nails. Nothing with glitter, it'll take forever to come off." He vaguely remembers the time Naruto painted his nails with orange glitter polish and the kid begging Kakashi to help him take it off. It took an hour and Naruto's nails still have the chunky glitter embedded in them.

Gai jumped up and grabbed Kakashi, leading him to the table and onto a stool. Kakashi smiled as he felt Gai gingerly paint each nail. He didn't care that he could feel some of the cool wet paint touch his skin. All he cared about was Gai and his happiness.

"All done!" Gai placed the bottle in the box and blew on Kakashi's nails trying to dry them faster.

"What color did you choose?" Kakashi glanced down to look but his fingers blurred into the counter top.

"The bottle says 'grass', I wanted a nice dark green." Kakashi can feel the warmth radiating off of Gai.

"Hmm cute, so I'll match you." Kakashi leaned close, Gai closed the gap, kissing him gently.

"I didn't see this box when we unpacked. I would've done this earlier." Gai touched the top of each nail making sure they were dry before taking both of Kakashi's hands and pulling him back to the couch.

"You can do this whenever you want." Kakashi let Gai shift him so he was sitting on his lap. The Copy nin squinted at his nails, barely making out the color. The green was dark but it was a close color to Gai's jumpsuit.

"I want to do blue next. Or red. Are you okay with a pink?" Gai was rambling about all the colors he wanted to see on Kakashi. All Kakashi wanted to do was kiss him.

"Any color is fine with me." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai's neck and pressed his cheek against Gai's.

He heard the hum of Gai's soft laughter and felt his arms wrap around his waist. They spent the rest of the night tangled in each other's arms.

A day later Gai dragged Kakashi to the nearest store to get nail polish remover and some more colors. Gai claimed that Kakashi only owned dark boring colors. Kakashi held the basket while Gai loaded it with bright nail polish bottles.

Kakashi heard fast moving footsteps and felt the familiar chaotic chakra before the blonde opened his mouth.

"Don't get anything with glitter in it." Naruto poked Gai who was busy inspecting a few colors on the lower shelf.

"I know Kakashi already warned me." Gai smiled at Naruto before throwing the last few bottles into the basket. "All done my love. Let's check out."

"He painted my nails yesterday and now he's on a kick." Kakashi laughed and splayed his hand out for Naruto to look at.

"That's a cool color but I like this one." Naruto reached in the basket and pulled a bottle out, Kakashi didn't have to look to see it was a neon orange.

"Tenten paints Neji's all the time. So I wanted to see what it would look like on Kakashi." Gai put an arm around Kakashi's waist.

"Sakura, Sasuke and I have pampering parties. Sakura does our nails and we do face masks and stuff. Maybe we should all get together." Naruto put the bottle back and smiled.

"Hmm maybe it would be fun." Gai sounded elated at the idea.

"It's so relaxing. We order take out and talk. It’s nice seeing Sasuke smile and laugh. Sakura tells us about her dates with Ino. We almost feel normal again." Naruto shrugged. "It was Hinata's idea, she does it with her team too. We are doing it again next week, Tuesday. You both should come. I'll get Sakura to invite everyone else."

"Sounds like a plan!" Gai patted Naruto's head and they said goodbye.

"I like the idea of getting together and having fun." Kakashi whispered to Gai in the check out line.

"It has been a while, since the wedding." Gai kissed Kakashi and placed the basket on the counter. There must've been close to a hundred small bottles because it took them ten minutes to scan and bag them all.

They held hands on the way home and talked about their teams. Kakashi loved walking next to Gai. His footsteps were slow enough to keep up with Kakashi and he can hear when Gai moves ahead to kick a rock out of his way. 

Kakashi used to do that for Gai when he was wheel-chair bound. Hashirama’s cells took a little longer to heal Gai’s leg than Tsunade predicted. Kakashi didn’t mind helping. Until he started losing his eyesight. Years of abusing the Sharingan and the dust from the war, not to mention the long hours staring at papers left his sight in shambles. 

He tried getting glasses but they don't offer much help. His eyes change too fast for the prescription to work. When Gai isn't around Pakkun helps him around the house or the village. He was happy when Naruto picked up the Hokage hat so Kakashi no longer has to hide his bad eyesight from the other Kage.

He appreciated all Gai has been doing for him so he doesn't mind when Gai wants to do little things like getting together with everyone or walking in the park. Anything that makes Gai happy, makes Kakashi happy. 

They made it home and Gai began the long task of unpacking the polish and explaining all the colors to Kakashi. He just smiled and enjoyed listening to Gai’s voice. 

On the day of the party, Gai packed up all the nail polish colors and pulled Kakashi to Sakura's house and rang the bell. Kakashi could hear the loud chattering of everyone and he smiled. She opened the door and gave them hair bands. When everyone was settled she and Ino set to work putting everyone's face mask on.

Kakashi could smell the honey in the cream mask and hear everyone's laughter. Kurenai brought Mirai to help with picking polish colors. The child decided to sit next to him and talk about the new dog Kiba got her for her birthday. It made his heart swell.

Choji brought food and Shino gave Kakashi a plate. Gai's booming laughter could be heard across the room, Lee's laugh was not far behind.

Shikamaru already complained about the noise and Naruto was busy telling him to "lighten up and choose a color or it'll be orange nails for him and everyone else."

Sai and Sasuke argued with Kiba over what color nails Kakashi should have. They settled on pastel pink. Hinata painted Gai’s a nice light blue and Lee wanted to match. 

Kakashi sat back and listened to everyone laugh.

Gai snuck up behind Kakashi and put his arms around his waist. "Having fun?"

"Maa, if you're having fun then so am I." Kakashi leaned into Gai.

"Kakashi you can say no to things. I don't want to force you to do stuff with me." Gai's rumbling voice made Kakashi's heart flutter.

"I spent my whole life avoiding things and now I'm going blind. I don't care anymore. When things get too loud or too hard I'll tell you but I'm happy here with the kids and with you." Kakashi moved and kissed Gai's cheek.

Gai settled behind Kakashi and continued to hold him. The night went on and everyone decided to stay over. Games were started after nails were done and alcohol was passed around when the kids were in the bedroom asleep.

Kakashi might not be able to see everyone clearly but the overall mood put him at ease. Maybe his new favorite activity will be the Pampering Day the Konoha 13 and jonin all promised to do once a month.

He'd still prefer to sit in Gai's lap and sleep any day. This however, was a close second.


End file.
